


Laranja Pôr Do Sol

by Lyraaaaaaah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inarizaki, Karasuno, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, POV Miya Atsumu, Poetry, Sad Ending, Sad Miya Atsumu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraaaaaaah/pseuds/Lyraaaaaaah
Summary: Um poema onde Atsumu encontra um lindo tritão da cor laranja pôr do sol.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 3





	Laranja Pôr Do Sol

Sete e quatro da manhã, o sol já está à vista.  
Só eu, minha prancha e a água do mar.  
Quando o assunto é surfar eu sou o especialista.  
Todos sem exceção estão a me aclamar.

Hoje não seria diferente, se não fosse por meu deslize.  
Cai na onda e meu mundo girou,  
Por favor, que a minha mente aterrize,  
Porque eu não acredito pelo o que fui salvo. Minha mente pirou.

Tritão, tritão, tritão...  
Era quase impossível se não fosse pelo quase  
Não sei como não dei um gritão.  
Não tenho nem palavras para terminar essa frase.

Fiquei com isso na cabeça até o sol baixar.  
Contei para meus amigos, mas eles achavam que era só a birra.  
Mandei eles se lixar.  
Passei o dia todo com embirra.

Estava no deck balançando na rede.  
O laranja no céu era de matar.  
Até que vi um pingo do mesmo nas pedras, isso procede?  
Minha curiosidade subia, então fui lá pra constatar.

Não acreditei no que vi.  
Um tritão laranja pôr do sol.  
O mais bonito que já vi,  
Mesmo que preso por um anzol.

Ele era corajoso, até quando acanhado.  
Presas e garras de fora  
E eu o olhava embasbacado.  
Demorou, mas consegui jogar o objeto pra fora...

O ser mira no fundo dos meus olhos,  
E eu nos seus, cheguei a conclusão de que ele era lindo.  
"Não olhe pro sol, vai se cegar." é mãe... deveria seguir mais os seus concelhos.  
Sim, estou me cegando e me iludindo.

Ele sempre voltava para a mesma rocha  
E eu sempre o esperava.  
Ele era um amor comigo, e eu um bosta,  
Mas quando ele não estava vendo, eu o encarava e apreciava.

Todo dia eu adorava o admirar:  
Seu sorriso, seus cabelos, suas sardas, sua cauda...  
Aaah... sua cauda... era de delirar.  
É... eu preciso de ajuda.

Um dia nós nos tornamos amigos.  
Laranja pôr do sol me levou pra nadar.  
Eu conheci alguns de seus amigos, que só olham pro próprio umbigo.  
Nenhum deles se importava com ele e eu só querendo o cuidar.

Meus amigos esmurraram a minha porta  
"HEY, ATSUMU, HOJE VAI TER FESTA!"  
Abri a mesma que estava torta  
Ao botar a minha cara pra fora eles falaram que ela parecia morta.

Eles entraram enquanto eu fazia o meu café.  
Falavam sobre as mulheres que queriam convidar.  
Me chamaram de homem de má fé,  
Pois disse que o plano iria falhar.

A praia já estava abarrotada,  
mas eu só olhava pro céu laranja pôr do sol.  
Senti vontade de te ver. Até que meu desejo foi notado.  
Vi você entre as pedras, então corri para ver meu Laranja pôr do sol. 

Fui em casa e peguei a prancha,  
Depois disso nadamos juntos.  
Sobre nós a onda se desmancha.  
Nós estamos ligados, ainda que em mundos distintos.

Era a calada da noite.  
A água serena e seus olhos brilhantes.  
Um perto do outro e os dois olhando em deleite,  
Para as cores da lua, simples e estonteantes.

Estava hipnotizado.  
Sua cabeça apoiada em seus braços  
Nós estávamos em um momento que deixarei ser eternizado  
Depois de nosso beijo olhei para todos os seus traços.

Mais uma vez, Laranja pôr do sol, queria me levar a um lugar.  
E eu só fui, faria de tudo pra vê-lo feliz.  
Vez ou outra queria ter a capacidade de pedir pra ele ir mais devagar.  
Mas não queria deixá-lo infeliz...

Quando chegamos fiquei sem reação.  
Era uma caverna debaixo da água.  
Só consegui soltar um "wow" em admiração.  
'Ele me trouxe aqui, porque cargas d'água?'

Nós ficamos sentados na parte seca  
Eu me deitei e ele também, mas sobre meu peito.  
Ficamos falando, eu fazendo carinho em seus cabelos e ele quase de soneca.  
Enquanto dormia ele era perfeito.

Por muito tempo fiquei em silêncio.  
"Pôr do sol, eu... acho que amei pela primeira vez."  
Finalmente pronuncio  
Os meus sentimentos, pela primeira vez.

'Não era pra ser assim."  
'Eu sou louco ou idiota por amá-lo?'  
Entrei em uma enrascada, sim.  
Eu deveria me sentir culpado por formá-lo...

Desculpa, mas eu não consigo.  
Sou medroso e estúpido.  
Deveria te deixar, mas você se tornou meu abrigo.  
Estou completamente fodido.

Comecei a ser um babaca.  
Respondia seco e não queria fazer nada.  
Eu o deixei, por muitos dias, triste. Me senti um panaca.  
Acho que acabei com toda a nossa jornada.

Faz muitas semanas que eu não o vejo.  
Sinto sua falta, tanta mais tanta falta que me faz chorar.  
Eu desejo, ao menos, um último beijo  
O que me resta é ancorar os pés no chão e me melhorar.

Hoje o dia tinha cara de tempestade.  
Queria me animar, então fui surfar.  
Mas já na primeira onda fiquei sem vontade,  
Deixei-me cair, queria me abafar.

Fui arrastado pela corrente até a areia  
Meus amigos me perguntaram o motivo pela a cara de bosta.  
Minha cabeça estava doendo de tão cheia.  
Cheia de perguntas sem resposta...

Nunca mais nos vimos.  
Suprime todos os sentimentos  
Era pro nosso bem, eles tinham que ser ínfimos.  
Mas durante o pôr do sol meus olhos se tornaram atentos.

Segui com minha vida e espero que tenhas feito o mesmo.  
Conheci muita gente nova, quase cheguei a te esquecer.  
Sim, estava quase se fechando esse abismo.  
Você já estava a desaparecer

Hoje, eu iria para uma festa.  
Estava animado, sentia que algo de bom iria acontecer.  
Mas uma coisa se manifesta  
E senti o meu coração se entristecer.

Pobre eu que se enganava,  
Achando que tinha os sentimentos maduros.  
Minha mente abominava, mas a sensação em meu coração reinava.  
Quando nos vimos senti que estava em apuros.

Você estava diferente,  
mas seu tom alaranjado ainda permanecia.  
Estavas mais bonito e isso já é aparente  
mas sua aura… não é a mesma que eu conhecia.

“Sumu” meu nome é sussurrado para fora de seus lábios.  
Senti uma pontada em meu coração  
Era uma palavra tão cheia de significados, e eles se tornaram tão vazios  
Eu disse “Oi... pôr do sol.”, enquanto tentava controlar a minha respiração.

Eu me lembro de quando você ainda se embolava na hora de falar comigo,  
Me aquecia o coração com toda essa fofura.  
Agora possui uma postura diferente, não era um ar de amigo.  
Acho que por minha causa a sua doçura se tornou amargura.

Queria criar coragem para quebrar o silêncio  
mas você já fez isso por mim  
Chamou novamente o meu nome e começou desde o início  
Percebi que o que dizia eram importantes, mas me deixavam ruim.

“Desculpa, Sumu, por tudo… tudo… tudo era mentira…”  
Achava que eu era só um tolo apaixonado, mas nem isso eu era.  
Você me partira.  
mas fico feliz por sua palavra ser sincera.

Você me disse que apenas queria ver a superfície,  
que trombar comigo foi por acaso,  
disse que eu era alguém que te facine  
mas que nosso amor era raso.

Não sei você, mas essa desculpa não me agrada  
o que senti não foi raso, foi o mais profundo sentimento que já vi  
Você acha que foi por sua conta, mas pra mim nada foi forjada  
você disse que não sentia nada por mim, mas era mentira, então intervi

Perguntei se todos os seus sorrisos eram falsos,  
se nossos momentos não importavam.  
segurei seu pulso,  
e coloquei sua mão em meu peito, nossos olhos nos acalentavam

Eu disse para ele, que mesmo que ele achasse mentira  
o meu coração seria a prova do contrário.  
“Isso é asneira”  
Não acreditava que estava discutindo com um otário

“Nós somos os personagens e o amor é o nosso cenário,  
ele pode não acabar com um felizes para sempre, mas não podemos negar que ele existiu.”  
“Tão ordinário”  
“Podemos conversar melhor?” mesmo relutante ele assentiu.

Estávamos em silêncio, tive tempo de pôr a minha mente em ordem.  
Ele falou de sua história e do seu “charme”,  
E realmente os seus charmes nos persuadem.  
Minha mente não ativou nenhum alarme.

Quando nos entendemos, você já disse que estava na hora de ir.  
Eu não queria, faria de tudo para que não fosse.  
Senti que novamente iria sucumbir.  
Você me olhou puto da vida… é agora danosse.

“Sumu, eu sei que passou por um período ruim, mas você não pode ser dependente…”  
“Mas… eu te amo… eu já disse, com ou sem charme eu te amo…”  
“Estais sendo imprudente...”  
Obviamente eu reclamo.

Não queria acreditar que viveria em um mundo sem você,  
ainda bem que me fizesse mudar de ideia.  
Você tinha feito a minha vida ficar mais doce.  
Nossa relação foi igual ao mar, cheia de ondeia.

O sol já estava descendo atrás do mar.  
Isso quer dizer que já estava na hora da sua partida.  
Eu me sinto mimado por sempre querer o além-mar  
Tive que sorrir ao te ver ir embora, mesmo com a mente completamente abatida.

“Enfim, adeus, meu lindo Laranja pôr do sol”  
Minhas lágrimas estavam mais salgadas que o mar,  
Mas ao nascer do sol,  
o calor me faz acordar para o futuro que eu terei de me acostumar.

Você aqueceu a minha vida,  
mas me tornei tão dependente de seu calor,  
que de qualquer outra fonte não era absorvida.  
Mas não posso dizer que nada teve o seu valor.

_“Obrigado , eu Laranja pôr do sol, você fez o meu mundo tricolor, igual ao céu e sua cauda pôr do sol.” ___

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, aqui é a Lyra!!
> 
> Obrigada por ler até aqui e por deixar os seus Kudos, seu carinho e suporte são tudinho pra mim!!💖
> 
> "Laranja Pôr do Sol" é a minha primeira escrita de Haikyuu e minha primeira Atsuhina!! Porém, me desculpe se a qualidade dela estiver meio baixa, mas eu até que gostei do resultado, contudo, eu escrevi isso enquanto eu ainda descobria a escrita... por isso ainda estou meia insegura com "Laranja Pôr do Sol".
> 
> Novamente, obrigada por tudo!! Beijinhos, até a próxima escrita!!


End file.
